Madness
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Nikola has gone mad and Helen is in danger. Rated for violence, language and character death.


_I love Nikola and Helen and Teslen. And I'm sorry for this- a bit. I swore myself to never write tragedy ( don't even read those myself) but in the end it had to be or it would not have fitted the fanfic anymore._ _This is the darkest thing I have ever written. You have been warned._

* * *

><p>She shuddered. She had never seen him quite like this before and being honest, it scared her. She had no idea how to handle this self of him. She stood still, not daring to move or speak as he stood behind her, breathing down her neck. She swallowed once, hard. A single mistake and she'd be more than fucked. He chuckled darkly and she closed her eyes at the sound. That was not her Nikola. Being his vampire self, he let his claws trail up and down her neck, not breaking the skin. Yet. He could rip it open at any moment and she knew it. He moved his mouth closer to her ear, his fangs grazing it.<p>

"Nikola..."

"How could I be such a fool all these years?" He interrupted her sharply, "I thought we were friends but you don't have friends. You have allies, lovers and employees but no friends."

A shiver ran up her spine at the tone of his voice. It was full of disgust and hatred towards her. She had never heard him speak like this before and certainly not to or about her. It had always been the opposite. She froze when his claws lightly cut the skin down her neck, leaving a bloody line. It wasn't deep enough to do any serious damage but it did sting already. He was not joking. Her heartbeat fastened and her breaths became shallow. He was dangerous. Not like before.

He suddenly kicked her legs so that she fell on her knees, muffling a cry of surprise and pain. With his strength, everything hurt more. He bent down to whisper in her ear again.

"What was I thinking; falling in love with you? I should have known that it would bring me nothing but heartache. I've wasted years ignoring your selfishness in ridiculous dreaming about you seeing me."

"I saw you! All the time!"

"No!" He shouted angrily as he walked around her like a predator, watching her squirm, "You see no one but yourself. You never have."

Nikola came to a stop in front of her and kneeled down, lifting her chin up with his claws, smirking evilly.

"Do you know how many people want you dead? I could easily kill you; rip you into pieces or let you bleed out. It's really not as hard as everyone is making it."

Helen's eyes widened in fear.

"You're nothing but a selfish little bitch. You use others and throw them aside when you don't need them anymore."

He smirked again as he put his hand around her neck violently, lifting her up just as forceful. He was crushing her windpipe and she started coughing, trying to get air into her lungs. Then he threw her against the next best wall. Her head and back hit it first, resulting in more coughing and groaning in pain before she slid down to the ground, breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" She choked out, not able to shout anymore.

"I wanted you! I always had!"

He slowly walked closer to her again, enjoying her pain and she pressed herself against the wall. He was extremely intimidating. It wasn't like her to be scared and let herself be kicked around but she couldn't move. Her body acted on itself.

"Now I just want to see you suffer. I want to see you die a slow and painful death. I want to kill you." He smirked, his voice dripping with malice.

He had gone mad. His eyes were those of a madman and the words spoken sounded nothing like Nikola; on more than one level.

He growled deeply and slapped her in the face, his claws leaving bloody marks. She shakily got up again, refusing to not do anything or let her tears run free as she steadied herself against the wall. He scratched her again, even harder this time and she cried out in pain, her head snapping to the side with so much power that she was forced to face the wall with her whole body or she might break her neck. She didn't even have the time to turn around again as he pushed himself against her, trapping her where she was.

"I would have done anything for you. I protected you, nearly died a few times and you didn't even notice it. I would have died for you but perhaps you would have been more than happy to help with that."

"That's not true and you know it. I never wanted you dead or see you hurt."

"Stop lying to me!" Nikola growled and only pushed himself harder against her, hearing how her breath got caught in her throat.

He grinned at that, smashing his fist next to her head in the wall and she flinched, her heart working in overdrive. His grin widened and he placed his free hand on her waist, his grip tight- too tight- as he could practically hear her heartbeat going crazy. She was scared. He loved it.

"I always thought Druitt was just a phase. Your first love so you couldn't accept the fact that he was evil but maybe you just really like the bad guys. Maybe you like being beat up and around, huh?"

His whisper sent another chill up her spine and she felt like screaming when the grip on her waist got too tight and she heard a rip crack and her skin break. But she could barely even breath.

"If I'd have known earlier, I would have shown you sooner, really."

She closed her eyes when tears finally came through and a silent sob escaped her lips.

"Nikola, please... Stop this madness."

He enjoyed her begging for his mercy. It didn't occur often enough. His chuckled made her clench her fists in desperation. He was more than frightening on a whole new level but she had to do something – anything. He was ready to kill her. Not like John had been. This was different; worse. Perhaps if she could reach her gun... No, it would probably only enrage him even more. How was she supposed to solve this? He was deaf to her words and blind to her actions and she didn't want to find out what could possibly happen if she'd surrender. Maybe it would save her life or maybe it would lead straight to her death. For once, she was not ready to take that risk. Not with him. He was unpredictable right now.

He suddenly turned her around violently and her head crashed back against the wall once more. If she'd survive this, she was sure to get a nasty concussion, several bruises, scratches and broken bones. She winced and coughed lightly, trying to get her old self back to stand at least some kind of chance. Nikola smirked, his hand still on her waist as he stared into her eyes, almost happily, letting his other hand wander down her body. She tried to keep her composure but it barely worked. As much as she tried to not let any weakness or reaction show through, she knew that he could feel and hear everything so hiding it was useless.

"You're weak. You hide behind your guns and big words; your long life and your Sanctuary but you are weak. And scared. Like a little kid. You have no one and nothing to hide behind now and suddenly you're all silent. You're ridiculous; an easy prey. It's almost boring."

He looked at her, the smirk fading slightly and he shook his head.

"And yet you still can't hate me, can you?"

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much suddenly but you're my friend and I'm sorry."

He hit her in the face again, having enough of her for him so obvious lies. She tasted blood on her tongue, although that didn't surprise her at all. She had counted on that sooner, actually.

She knew that if he kept going like this, her body wouldn't hold much longer and she'd pass out, leaving him to do with her whatever he wanted.

He wouldn't let her body rest by going unconscious but he would wait if it should happen. He wanted to see her pain as he caused it. There was no fun in doing that if she didn't feel a thing. But she was already going numb, barely even realizing it. She wasn't going to feel a thing soon.

"I don't know if you're stubborn or simply resistant but the longer this goes the better." He scoffed, smirking widely.

The longer the better indeed. She was too stubborn to back down and give up but as long as it lasted he would have his fun and would be the last person to complain about it.

"The only thing true about you is your beauty but it's not helping you this time. You will die tonight; I'll make sure of it. No one is going to take that from me." He said calmly; way too calmly for her not to be at least a bit freaked out and scared.

He was being serious. And that scared her even more. He wanted revenge and she didn't even know what for. It would be impossible for her to shove or push him off of her since he was still in his vampire form so she'd have to make him move on his own. She hated the thought of stopping him; was she only seeing one way out of this; but there was no talking to him anymore. This was not her friend anymore, not the Nikola she knew and loved. He would hunt her down for all eternity if she didn't put an end to this now- once and for all. Despite the last hour or however long it had been, she knew the action would break her heart.

She needed him to back up. And she had an idea.

"Then kill me." She breathed out in nothing but a whisper.

She was surprised it was even audible.

He glared at her, more anger making its way up. He didn't want her to agree. It would take everything from him. If she was ready to die then all of this was senseless. He screamed, punching the wall next to her head hard. She refused to flinch and the lack of reaction only enraged him further. He stepped back, turning around and pacing for a moment until he heard a familiar click behind him. He turned back to face her, a mocking laugh on his lips. Bullets didn't work on him, she should know that by now so what was she trying to accomplish?

Her eyes were wet as she aimed the gun at him, keeping herself surprisingly steady.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. It didn't sound like her at all.

He laughed darkly before a single shot rang out.

She dropped the gun and it fell to the ground, hitting the floor a second after him. She fell to her knees a moment later, not able to stand any longer, crying with all she had as she crawled over to him, shakily touching his face. There was so much blood.

She had hit him right between the eyes.

She shook harder, apologizing to him over and over again, knowing he couldn't hear her anymore as the tears kept running down her cheeks for hours.

It was over.

He was dead.

She would hate herself forever.

* * *

><p><em>I just killed off my favourite character ever on the show and absolutely killed my ship- quite literally so... What have I done?<em>


End file.
